Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and a protector structure.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-257445 aims to provide an installation structure of non-contact battery charger to vehicle, which can protect non-contact battery charger (see [0005], Abstract). In order to solve the problem, a supporting member 30 is provided so as to be extended along the longitudinal direction of an electric automobile 1 and fixed on a floor panel 2 of the electric automobile 1, and simultaneously to be fixed with a power receiving unit 10 with a power receiving coil 11 in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-257445 (Abstract). Furthermore, a protecting member 40 is provided so as to be extended along the width direction of vehicle of the electric automobile 1 and provided in the rear direction of the power receiving unit 10 in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-257445. The protecting member 40 is fixed on the lower surface of the supporting member 30. Accordingly, the protecting member 40 can protect the power receiving unit 10 from the curbstone and the like due to the fact that the protecting member 40 is positioned behind the power receiving unit 10 and below the supporting member 30 when the electric automobile 1 moves backward ([0042]).